


TsukiPro Secret Santa 2019 - Kouki x Ryota + Growth members

by rubymikun



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Christmas present, M/M, it might also too sweet for your tooth, it's also soft, it's fluffy, tsukipro secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymikun/pseuds/rubymikun
Summary: It's a present as a Secret Santa for TsukiPro Secret Santa 2019.Kouki and Ryota go out to buy some supplements for their Christmas party. Hope this would give you a warm feeling.
Relationships: Kouki x Ryota
Kudos: 10





	TsukiPro Secret Santa 2019 - Kouki x Ryota + Growth members

It’s festive time again. Music is playing through stores, decorations are all up, red, green and white are everywhere in the city. You can hear the sound of Christmas music throughout the whole town. Snow is gradually falling, Ryota’s breath becomes white when he blows it into his hands. He is waiting for Kouki to come, they are going out for today.  
“I wonder if Kou’s work is done…”  
Mumbling to himself, he rubs his red nose with his fingers. It’s quite cold today, but since it’s not snowing heavily according to the weather forecast, they decided to go shopping this morning for Christmas decorations and ingredients to bake a cake. Suddenly, there is a rushing sound coming to him. It’s not running, but rather walking fast.  
“Ryo, did you wait for long?”  
Kouki appears, panting. It seems like he did his best to come as fast as possible. He would be running if the weather is not snowing. Ryota smiles as he realized that, it warms his heart.  
“A bit, but it’s fine. I think walking a bit will warm me up. Good job for today, Kou.”  
Kouki leaves out a sigh with a smile, slowly taking out from his bag a hot chocolate can that was put in a heat thermo bag.  
“Here, take this. It will warm your hand up and you could drink it later too.”  
Ryota surprises, he goes here as fast as he could, yet he still has time to buy this from a vending machine? Kouki is amazing. Smiles happily, he accepts the can by both hands and holds it close to his right cheek.  
“Thank you.”  
Kouki cheeks red up a bit. They start walking.  
They go to the decoration store first. When they step in, a warm bright light covers all the ornaments, the store looks like a pop-up fairy tale book. The Santa, the hats, decorations on the tree. It’s like they have stepped in a wonderland.  
“Kou, what do we need to buy first?”  
“We already have a Christmas tree at home in the storage, I think we only need to buy ornaments to hang on it? We will be a big, bright star too.”  
“In that case, I think that is over there based on the direction board, let’s go to it.”  
While walking through the shelves, Ryota suddenly stops and looks at the shelf that has Santa hats on it. Kouki, who walks at the front notices and turns back to him.  
“What’s wrong, Ryo?”  
“Ah, it’s nothing. Looking at those hats makes me think if Ken and Mamoru were here, they would make fun and be lousy with this like kids.”  
Ryota laughs while holding one hat gently, Kou smiles and takes another one and places it on Ryota’s hands.  
“Let’s buy this for them, okay?”  
Ryota nods, then they move to the ornaments section. They choose colorful balls that have Growth colors on them, light lines, some reindeers with a Santa Claus on this cart, and a bright star. Both of them are excited about the decoration, knowing the other two would make fun while working on them.  
They move on to buy the ingredients, the direction is to the local grocery store. The snow has stopped falling, but the cold is still going through their skin. Ryota rubs and breathes into his hands. Despite having his gloves on, it still feels so chilly. Kouki notices that Ryota keeps doing that, so he gathers the bags on one hand and reaches his left hand out to Ryota.  
“Ryo.”  
“Hm?”  
“Give me your hand.”  
Ryota confuses, but still gives his hand to him anyway. Kouki puts his hand into his jacket pocket.  
“Feeling warmer?”  
Kouki tilts his head a bit. Ryota’s cheeks are all red because of blushing, Kouki is holding his hand too tight in the pocket, no intention to let it go.  
“Yes… It’s very warm.”  
He replies in a small voice, then Kouki brights up a smile. They keep them like that until they reach the store.  
Inside the store, they stand together and think about what kind of cake they want to make and eat so they can choose the right ingredients.  
“If it’s Christmas, is a simple strawberry shortcake enough? Or we can do a little gingerbread house on it. Or we can make a log cake.”  
“How about something fruity? We can use seasonal fruits to make them. Ken may like to have some mikan on it too.”  
The conversation keeps going on and on. But in the end, they have chosen a design that would be the best for Growth as a unit. They want to keep it as a secret until it’s done.

Returning to the dorm, Ken and Mamoru are setting up the old Christmas tree. When they see Kouki and Ryota step in, both greet in harmony.  
“Welcome back!”  
“We’re back. And we bring decorations for you guys.”  
Kouki and Ryota handle the ornaments bags to them, then process to the kitchen. They will make a cake together as they want to surprise Ken and Mamoru with their ideas, to cherish the holiday together.  
As expected, Ken and Mamoru wear the hats and joke around. They make fun with the ornaments before putting them on the tree. Mamoru holds a small reindeer and does voice over it, while Ken holds Santa Claus doing the same.  
“Santa-san, will you visit Growth tonight?”  
“Of course! Everyone has been good children so I must give them presents!”  
“Right, right!? What will you give them?”  
“HMMM, a box of mikan!”  
“Ehhh but Mamoru-kun doesn’t like Mikan as much as Kensuke-kun though…”

They laugh out loud. Ryota has to scold them once in a while with the mixing bowl in his hand and a whisk on the other hand. Kouki chuckles at what are happening. It gives him a feeling like a warm family.  
“Hey Ryo, look at what we are standing under.”  
Ryo tilts his head up, a mistletoe! It must have been Ken and Mamoru hanging it up. While Ryo just tilts his head down, Kouki has already drawn his face closer and kisses on Ryota’s right cheek. Ryota, who is unable to react to what just happened, unconsciously touches where Kouki just kisses him. He only gets back his senses while he realizes Mamoru and Kensuke are gasping from afar, with both hands placed on their mouths, they both look amused. Ryota gasps and begins to blush hard.  
“I heard that people would give the person they love a kiss when standing under a mistletoe. Am I doing it right?”  
Ryota looks at Kouki, who just smiles as usual and doesn’t know what he just did. Then he turns to Mamoru and Ken who are giving thumbs up in his direction. Ryota tries to close his jaw that was opening wide.  
“U-um… You’re doing it right. Thank you…”  
“That’s good. Would you like to give me one too?”  
Kouki points at his left cheek. Ryota feels like there is something stuck in his neck.   
“It’s fine if you don’t want to.”  
“N-no! I will do it! Because I l-love Kou-kun after all!”  
Mamoru and Ken are cheering loudly for them but Ryota gives them a glance so they calm down and sit tight. Shaking strongly, Ryota closes his eyes tight and places a kiss on Kouki’s cheek. He tries to reach out and his lips look like pouting. The sound it made was loud. The boys from a far are gasping again.  
“Thank you.”  
Kouki smiles brightly and widely, he even has his eyes closed because of it. Ryota feels like his heart is gonna jump out at any moment.

The dinner is done, the decoration is also done. After cleaning, they decide they will bring pillows to sleep at the Christmas tree, waiting for Santa. They lay down horizontally with each other, having Ken and Ryota in the middle. They chat a little bit longer before turning off the light and sleeping. All of them wishing for the best of this year, and looking forward to another great new year.


End file.
